


Twenty one pilots drawings and other depressing shit

by FakeYouOut21



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: #TheresReallyNoShipsOkIllGoDIeNOw, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeYouOut21/pseuds/FakeYouOut21
Summary: This is things that I have drawn and if its not ill put the Artist under the picture.SoYenow go look 0-0





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You will have to fallow the link because its not showing up so ye.

https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8qLDROL6oQ0WDYtV3lYM1NKTEk/view?usp=sharing


	2. More Twenty one pilots crap

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/3b/83/76/3b8376e9ed3fdfac58708ae363a1764e.jpg

 

I do not own this picture in any shape or form


	3. More Twenty one pilots memes YAY

http://img07.deviantart.net/421e/i/2014/060/3/d/i_prefer_twenty_one_pilots_by_inl0veanddeath-d78fsmv.jpg

 

http://orig10.deviantart.net/24af/f/2015/163/d/9/tye_guy_and_his_uke_by_zinfer-d8x2zwk.jpg

 

http://orig09.deviantart.net/4cad/f/2014/206/b/9/broken_people_copy_by_thetoastparade-d7s8zz9.png

 

I dont own any of these pictures in any way


	4. Me and my friends be like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just look at the link

http://text.livetyping.com/1725089.gif


End file.
